This invention relates to improvements in X-ray apparatus, and more particularly to diagnostic X-ray apparatus that includes a table with an improved top.
One known type of X-ray apparatus for diagnostic purposes includes an X-ray table having a top upon which the patient is positioned during the procedure. There is generally an X-ray source above the table top and a bucky below the table top, the bucky including an X-ray film casette or carrier that positions the plane of the film substantially parallel to the table top. When a bucky radiograph is taken, it is desirable that the patient be as close as possible to the plane of the X-ray film in order to produce an X-ray exposure with the best possible definition. Furthermore, the table top should not be of the type that absorbs too much radiation as this would require excessive exposure to the patient. Accordingly, from the point of view (1) of reducing the amount of X-ray exposure to the patient and (2) providing an X-ray exposure of good quality, it is desirable that the table top position the patient close to the film plane and also be of a construction that absorbs a minimum of X-rays.